


pleased to meet you (sympathy for the devil)

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheesy, Creepy, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, HawkShock, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, One Shot, Paranormal, Paranormal Activity - Fusion, Psychological Horror, SHIELD Business, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scary, TaserHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wasn't ever a fan of the horror genre.  She just isn't a fan of being scared, and that's completely fine.But she likes it even less when it starts happening in real life.Day 24 of my Halloween Prompts:  Paranormal Activity AU/Fusion.





	pleased to meet you (sympathy for the devil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> October 24 - Paranormal Activity AU/Fusion. 
> 
> I am unsure of how well I write scary stuff, but if you get scared easily, I'm sorryyyyyyy! <3 (I'm a wuss when it comes to this kind of thing, so I feel you!) 
> 
> Title comes from 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones. <3

Darcy plopped down beside Clint on his bed.  She reached for his wrist, brushing her fingers over his skin and leaving them there until he looked up from the laptop.  

“What is this?” she asked, making sure to look him in the eyes so he could read her lips.  

“Got my aids turned up, dollface, but thanks for being so considerate.”  He leaned over to press his lips against hers briefly.  “And this is some kind of video Coulson sent me.  Thinks she’s a person of interest…” he continued, gesturing to the woman on the screen. 

“Really?  Because I thought this looked more like the Exorcist 2017 or something…” Darcy muttered, settling in beside him.  

He tilted the screen back a bit, starting the video over.  “If she’s anything, she’s nuts.  I hate to break it to Coulson, but this all starts with her hearing something scratching at the door and it escalates from there…”  He pressed play and Darcy leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched.  

The woman on the screen did indeed hear something scratching at the door.  If Darcy had to call it anything, it sounded sort of like a dog.  But then again not.  Probably an audio trick..

It was a series of clips. Evidently, someone else had watched this Linda Blair wannabe’s whole video stream and compiled the highlights, which was what they were watching currently.  

Darcy wasn’t a huge fan of the horror genre as a whole, and watching it legit happen in front of her wasn’t her cup of tea.  So once the vomiting and the flies and the writhing on the bed started happening, she noped out.  

She noped out  _ quick _ . 

Didn’t matter if it wasn’t real.  Didn’t matter if it was some busybody viral sensation live-streaming a hoax.  She didn’t like it and it was a big fat nope.  

And say what you will about Clint Barton, but her man was  _ hella _ intuitive when it came to her moods.  Especially when the shift happened with a heavy sigh and a flop onto her back to stare at the ceiling.  

Clint closed the laptop and cuddled up close beside her, fitting himself perfectly against her curves and melding into her body.  “You okay, Darcy-girl?”  

“Demon-y stuff isn’t my thing.”  

“It’s not real,” he assured her.  “That chick’s a hoaxer. She’s hoaxing big time.”  

“I believe you, but I still don’t wanna look at it.  It’s like… how I  _ know _ that Cary Elwes doesn’t  _ actually _ saw off his foot in  _ Saw _ , but I still don’t wanna watch Westley pretend to cut his arm off.”  

His lips ghosted over her earlobe before he sucked it into his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth.  He released it with a soft pop that sounded far louder given the proximity.  “What  _ would  _ you like to watch, Darce?”  

“I’d like to watch you take off your shirt…”  Never let anyone say that Darcy Lewis beat around the bush.  

She felt him press infinitesimally closer.  “Anything  _ else _ ?”  

“And your pants if you feel up to it.”  

He pushed up to his knees, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.  The pants took a little bit of wiggling and flopping around on his back, but those landed with the shirt a few seconds later.  “Anything else?” he asked, propping his arms behind his head.  

“I could go for some sugar right about now…”  

He grinned, “You’re in luck, I’m have a twofer special on sugar tonight.”  

“What’s so special about your sugar, Clint?”  

“Well, for every kiss I land, you get another one,  _ further down _ …”  He rolled over to his hands and knees, crawling up the bed.

“What if you run out?”  

“Then I guess I’ll just have to refill in  _ your _ sugar bowl…” He balanced over her, grinning smugly.  

“That was cheesy as hell, Barton.  You absolute dork.”  

“ _ Your _ absolute dork…” he corrected her, ducking down to gently kiss her lips.  “What do ya say?  You interested?”  

“ _ Always _ …”  

* * *

 

Clint’s arms tightened around her as they drifted off to sleep, his bare leg pressed between hers.  Well, bare except for the mismatched socks still on his feet, even though they were the  _ only _ stitch of clothing he was wearing. Her absolute dork, indeed. 

Darcy nuzzled into his throat, inhaling his scent as she started to drift.  Only to be promptly pulled back by a sound at the bedroom door.  

Her heart leapt into her throat.  

_ Deep breaths _ , she thought to herself as she listened to the claws on the other side of the door.  

A telltale yip told her exactly how stupid she was being, however. A yip and a soft whine. 

“Oh, Lucky…” she sighed in relief and got out of bed, crossing the floor and quickly opening the door to let him in.  

He bounded over to the bed, leaping up and snuggling down near the end of the bed, on top of Clint’s feet.  

Darcy shut the door and mentally shook herself, because it was  _ just _ Lucky.  She was still really wound up about that video, obviously.  

Which was why she shouldn’t watch stuff like that.  

She climbed back into bed, tucking her feet under Lucky and snuggling back into Clint’s side.  

Once more, she allowed herself to drift as she concentrated on the rise and fall of Clint’s chest.  The soft snoring from Lucky at the foot of the bed. 

And then the scratching started at the door once more.  

She sat straight up, Lucky was growling in the direction of the sound, a low, warning rumble that she’d honestly never heard him make.  Usually, butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth..  But right now, he was growling up something fierce.

The scratching continued.  Louder than anything she’d ever heard before.  

She reached over to shake Clint awake.  

Because if Lucky was here, what the hell was  _ that _ ?  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are LURV, so maybe leave me some LURVIES? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your thing! <3


End file.
